O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar 3
by Thata Martins
Summary: Dean estava no meio da sala, com um chapéu de festas infantis nas mãos e outro em sua cabeça, esperando-o todo sorrisos. - Feliz aniversário, Sammy' Terceira parte de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar. 3ª temporada.


**Data: **Outubro de 2009.

**Resumo:** 'Dean estava no meio da sala, com um chapéu de festas infantis nas mãos e outro em sua cabeça, esperando-o todo sorrisos. - Feliz aniversário, Sammy!' Terceira parte de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA:** Esta é a terceira parte dessa série de fics em que Dean toma conta da cozinha, por qualquer motivo que seja. Aqui não temos pais, não temos Dean e Sam ainda crianças. Temos, na verdade, a atmosfera da terceira temporada, com a contagem regressiva do pacto de Dean pairando sobre as cabeças dos nossos Winchester preferidos.

Espero que gostem! =)

* * *

**O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar – Parte 3**

Como foi que chegaram àquele ponto? O ponto de se matarem um pelo outro? De sacrificarem suas vidas para terem um pouco de paz? Sam tinha morrido e Dean feito um pacto para salvá-lo. Não se arrependia de nada, claro que não. Sam estava bem, gritando com ele, e xingando-o por ser tão estúpido a ponto de não passar cada segundo pesquisando um jeito de livrá-lo daquilo.

Tinha menos de um ano. Queria aproveitar muito bem o tempo que restava. Sam não entendia isso, e ele estava cansado de tentar fazê-lo entender. Então agora simplesmente ignorava os xingamentos e cutucões.

Ele olhava a janela do apartamento alugado. Estavam trabalhando em um caso, para aliviar o pensamento e passar o tempo. Caso simples, já tinham resolvido tudo. Só esperavam o dia seguinte chegar para poderem partir para outro lugar. Observava as crianças na pracinha mais adiante, correndo, gritando e brincando em escorregadores e gira-giras.

Lembrou-se da sua infância. De Sammy, tão pequeno e indefeso. Tão ingênuo, que chegava a deixar saudade. Dean queria que ele ainda tivesse aquele ar infantil que era tão característico, tão dele.

Sempre cuidara de seu irmãozinho, dando-lhe de comer, trocando-o, limpando-o, ensinando coisas a ele. E foi com muito pesar que o assistiu crescer, ser retirado do véu de fantasias e jogado naquele mundo frio e escuro em que viviam. As caçadas, os monstros, as armas... Ele daria qualquer coisa para Sam não ter que passar por aquilo.

Ainda pensava do mesmo jeito. Daria qualquer coisa para poupar seu irmão do sofrimento que estava por vir. Da tristeza que sentiria quando Dean fosse embora. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Tinham tido uma briga e tanto. Sam tinha até saído do apartamento, dizendo que pesquisaria numa biblioteca, e que Dean não o esperasse acordado. Como conhecia aquele cabeça-dura com a palma de sua mão, sabia que ele se cansaria logo de procurar uma solução para seus problemas e voltaria para casa esgotado, e lhe pediria desculpas.

Era sempre a mesma coisa naquelas últimas semanas. Dean estava começando a não ligar mais para aquelas brigas constantes, que sempre terminavam em desculpas de um lado ou de outro. Ou simplesmente em silêncio.

E bem no aniversário de Sammy.

A informação atingiu-o como um raio. Era aniversário de seu irmão. Ia quase se esquecendo. Olhou o relógio. Estava se aproximando do meio-dia. O último aniversário que iria passar com ele. Olhou para fora novamente. Precisava fazer algo para marcar aquele aniversário, para torná-lo especial.

Baixou os olhos para a rua. Uma mulher saía de sua casa com uma torta nas mãos. Atravessou a rua e tocou a campainha da vizinha da frente. Após alguns minutos a porta abriu e ela entrou, enquanto a outra mulher sorridente fechava a porta.

Uma torta. Fazia tempo que não comiam comida caseira. Olhou ao redor. Seu cérebro a todo vapor, maquinando um plano. Foi até a cozinha a passos rápidos. Vasculhou o lugar todo. Os armários continham algumas panelas, pratos e utensílios básicos de uma cozinha. Tinham algumas coisas na geladeira. Aquele podia ser o último aniversário de Sam em sua companhia...

Por que não?

Dean iria cozinhar para seu irmãozinho.

Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em disparada pela porta.

* * *

Já tinha escurecido. Ele caminhava pela rua praticamente deserta, a passos lentos, pensando em sua vida. Em como tudo parecia tão errado. Seu irmão seria tomado dele, e ele não encontrava em livro nenhum a resposta para ajudá-lo. Não existia fórmula mágica. Não existia feitiço poderoso. Não havia nenhum jeito.

Sam perderia a única coisa na sua vida que realmente importava.

Estava cansado de perder todo mundo com quem se importava. Perdera Jéssica, sua mãe, seu pai... E agora, Dean. Não, ele não podia ir embora. Sam não conseguiria viver sem suas piadinhas, seu humor duvidoso, sua falta de modos. Dean era o único motivo pelo qual Sam ainda se mantinha de pé.

Quando se deu conta disso, ainda na biblioteca, juntou suas coisas correndo, para voltar para casa. Por mais errado que Dean estivesse em não tentar arrumar uma solução, Sam por fim entendeu essa coisa de aproveitar cada momento. E por isso agora acelerava o passo para chegar até seu irmão logo.

Subiu no elevador pensando em como se desculpar com Dean. Não devia ter explodido daquele jeito. O elevador parou no andar e ele foi até a porta do 47B, colocando a chave na fechadura. Assim que ouviu o clique empurrou a porta, surpreendendo-se com a cena que via diante de seus olhos.

A mesa, antes abarrotada de papeis e livros, estava forrada com uma toalha de mesa, abrigando pratos, talheres e copos. Além disso tudo, velas iluminavam o ambiente. Um pequeno vaso de flores com umas bexigas penduradas estava bem no centro dela, dando um toque especial.

Sam verificou o número da porta, para ver se tinha errado de apartamento. Não, era aquele mesmo. Só que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo.

- Dean?

- Já estou indo, Sam! – a voz soou da cozinha.

Sam ouviu barulho de panelas caindo no chão e foi até a porta ver o que diabos seu irmão estava fazendo. Antes que pudesse pisar dentro do cômodo, Dean apareceu, conduzindo-o para longe dali.

- Não, não. Ainda não está pronto. – ele lhe entregou uma toalha e roupas limpas. – Vá tomar um banho!

- Mas Dean...

- Agora, Sam! – não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

- Dean, o que você...?

- Você vai sozinho, ou eu vou ter que arrastar você e lhe dar banho eu mesmo?

A expressão séria em seu rosto fez Sam pensar que ele seria bem capaz de tal absurdo. Rumou emburrado em direção ao banheiro, trancando-se lá dentro para uma chuveirada. Parou na frente do espelho, assustando-se com sua expressão cansada. Parecia uns cinco anos mais velho.

Despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Precisava melhorar aquela cara. Fosse o que fosse que Dean estivesse aprontando, Sam tinha a impressão de que precisaria aparentar bem-estar. Talvez ele tenha convidado aquela garota do andar de baixo para jantar e fosse trancá-lo em seu quarto.

Ficou meia hora embaixo d'água, sentindo os jatos fortes baterem em seus ombros e escorrerem por toda a extensão do seu corpo. Relaxar. Ele precisava relaxar. Urgentemente.

Escutou batidas na porta. Dean chamava.

- Vai ficar aí pra sempre? Sabe, não temos todo o tempo do mundo... – piadas inapropriadas eram a característica mais marcante de seu irmão. – Sério, Sam... Você vai derreter. Venha logo!

Suspirando pesadamente, Sam desligou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se e vestiu-se lentamente, preparando seu psicológico para o que quer que viesse pela frente. Saiu já vestido e pronto para qualquer coisa.

Menos para aquilo.

Dean estava no meio da sala, com um chapéu de festas infantis nas mãos e outro em sua cabeça, esperando-o todo sorrisos. Sam deu passos vacilantes até ele, piscando freneticamente para ver se não estava ficando louco.

- Feliz aniversário, Sammy!

Sam recebeu tenso um abraço apertado de seu irmão, sentindo-o colocar aquele negócio azul feito de papelão em sua cabeça.

- O que...?

- É seu aniversário, esqueceu? – Sam realmente tinha esquecido, a compreensão inundando-lhe o rosto de repente. – Então resolvi fazer uma surpresa e preparar-lhe o jantar.

- Preparar o quê?!

Seus olhos recaíram sobre a mesa. Apareceram travessas de comida e uma garrafa de vinho, que antes não estavam ali.

- Eu fiz nosso jantar. Aproveitei que tínhamos uma cozinha... – ele sentou-se, apontando a cadeira para Sam – Senta logo!

Sam caiu na cadeira, em choque. Olhava da mesa para seu irmão como uma besta sem modos que não conseguia fechar a boca. Seu irmão agora começava a ficar nervoso. Ansioso.

- Vamos, Sam, sirva-se.

Sam obedeceu, ainda sentindo dificuldades em entender. Pegou um pouco do risoto, um pedaço de carne e a salada esquisita que estava numa tigela transparente.

- O que é isto?

- Salada de grão-de-bico. – Dean começou a servir a si mesmo agora – A mulher do mercado disse que era uma delícia, e eu resolvi fazer.

- Você que fez tudo isso? – Dean confirmou com a cabeça. Sam olhou-o desconfiado – Mesmo?

- Sim. Por incrível que possa parecer. – ele torceu o nariz – O arroz não deve ter ficado muito bom, grudou um pouco no fundo da panela, porque eu esqueci de desligar o fogo. Mas o resto parece estar okay.

Sam olhou para seu prato. A comida realmente parecia apetitosa. Sua boca começou a salivar, com a urgência de saciar sua fome. Dean o olhava exatamente como daquela vez em que preparara, pela primeira vez na vida, uma omelete para Sam, esperando ansiosamente a crítica do irmão.

Ainda se lembrava daquela noite como se fosse ontem.

- Vamos, coma.

Sam pegou um pedaço da carne e a colocou na boca. Os olhos arregalaram de espanto quando se deu conta de aquilo _estava muito bom_!

- Uau!

- O que foi? Está ruim? Queimado? Coloquei muito sal?

- Não! Está... Perfeito.

Dean sorriu abertamente, com um brilho no olhar que Sam esquecera ser capaz de existir. O orgulho inflou o peito de seu irmão, fazendo com que atacasse o próprio prato com gosto. Parou de comer por um instante para abrir o vinho branco, derramando um pouco do conteúdo nos copos em cima da mesa.

- Não tem taça nesse apartamento. Mas nós não somos exigentes, né, Sammy?

Sam balançou com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar com a boca cheia. Aquilo estava realmente delicioso! Ainda não podia acreditar que Dean tinha feito. Ele o estava enganando. Apostava que se fosse até a cozinha não acharia nenhuma panela suja. Devia ter comprado tudo pronto e só esquentado.

Mas, no momento, ele não se importava. Só queria encher a barriga e acabar com aquela comida. Dean também parecia querer o mesmo, e eles iniciaram um concurso silencioso para ver quem comia tudo aquilo mais rápido.

Quando se deram por satisfeitos, recostaram-se nas cadeiras, terminando o vinho. Sam sentia sua barriga pesada e estufada, e sua cabeça leve, leve. Acostumado a beber cerveja somente, qualquer outro tipo de bebida lhe dava uma sensação esquisita. E uma ressaca das bravas.

- Por que fez tudo isso?

A voz de Sam pegou Dean de surpresa. Ele não parecia esperar racionalização sobre um jantar. Mas estava enganado. Dean não fazia nada que não fosse premeditado. Alguma coisa tinha por trás daquilo.

- Porque é seu aniversário.

- Dean... Nós paramos de comemorar aniversários há um tempo já. Me diz o real motivo.

- Bem, acho que não devíamos ter parado. Aniversários são legais. E importantes.

- Dean...

Dean o encarou. Suspirou, olhando o prato. Ele parecia lutar consigo mesmo, procurando as palavras certas para dizer aquilo. Viu-o morder o lábio inferior, antes de olhá-lo bem dentro dos olhos.

- Porque esse talvez seja o meu último.

O silêncio apareceu, caindo pesadamente no ambiente, fechando-os numa escuridão e isolando-os do mundo exterior. O último. O último aniversário. Justamente dele, Sam. Sam fechou os olhos, suspirando e tentando se controlar.

- Sam...

- É exatamente por isso que falo para pesquisarmos direito, Dean! Por isso que eu digo para viajarmos para outros estados, para ver pessoas diferentes, que talvez possam lhe ajudar! Mas nãoo... – ele fez um gesto, exasperado – Você não me escuta! Parece que _quer_ morrer!

Aparentemente Sam falara demais. De novo. O olhar de Dean preencheu-se de pesar. Ele olhava Sam magoado, por ele sequer ter pensado que Dean queria morrer. Verbalizar aquilo foi a gota d'água pra ele.

- Eu vou buscar a sobremesa. Já volto. – ele se levantou, indo até a cozinha.

"Ótimo, Sam. Você conseguiu. Idiota."

Sam foi atrás dele, para se desculpar. De novo. Não queria ter-lhe ferido os sentimentos. Como podia ser tão imbecil? Seu irmão queria aproveitar os últimos dias com ele, Sam. E o que o cabeçudo fazia? Empurrava-o para mais longe.

Parou na porta da cozinha. Aquilo estava um caos! Panelas sujas empilhadas na pia e no fogão. Algumas estavam caídas no chão, de ponta cabeça. Potes e embalagens de comida estava jogadas de qualquer jeito no lixo, algumas até no chão. Por falar em chão, ele nunca estivera tão sujo naqueles dias em que estiveram investigando o caso! Se perguntassem ao proprietário, Sam tinha certeza que ele confirmaria que nem na história daquele apartamento inteira!

- Você realmente cozinhou?

- Você é surdo ou o quê, Sam? – ele abriu a porta da geladeira, o semblante fechado.

- Eu achei que você tivesse comprado no mercado e só tivesse esquentado...

- Não, eu mesmo que fiz. – ele virou-se para Sam, uma coisa marrom em suas mãos – O que foi?!

Sam estava boquiaberto novamente. Dean segurava um bolo em suas mãos. Grande e de chocolate. Em cima, confeitado com alguma coisa branca que Sam não sabia o que era, mas que parecia ser coco, as palavras "Feliz Aniversário, Sammy!" com a letra de seu irmão.

- Não vá me dizer que você fez isso também.

- Foi. – ele olhou do bolo para Sam, a sobrancelha levantada – Por que?

- Onde foi que aprendeu?

- Mamãe.

Sam calou-se. Tinha ouvido falar sobre aquilo uma vez. Dean lhe contara que ele e mamãe passavam as tardes cozinhando, esperando seu pai chegar do trabalho. Sam não se lembrava dela, mas tinha uma noção muito boa de como era, graças à narração de Dean.

- Parece bom – Sam sorriu.

Dean olhou-o atentamente por um minuto. Alguma coisa o atingiu de repente, porque sua expressão mudou e ele sorriu também.

- Vamos lá pra sala.

O bolo foi colocado no centro, no lugar do arranjo, que Dean colocou no chão. Tirou dois pratinhos que estavam escondidos e os ajeitou na mesa. Uma vela foi acesa e ele mandou Sam fazer um pedido.

Ainda sorrindo, Sam olhou para a vela. A chama tremulava, dançando alegre, contemplando os rostos cansados dos dois irmãos. Ele olhou bem para Dean antes de assoprar a chama, apagando-a para sempre.

* * *

Dean cortou o bolo, distribuindo dois pedaços. Comeram, repetiram e Sam começou a pentelhar Dean, dizendo que a mocinha já podia casar, por seus dotes culinários aprimorados. Deixaram a bagunça para ser arrumada no dia seguinte.

Foram para o quarto, trocando suas roupas pelos pijamas. Sam já estava deitado, observando o irmão com olhos de gato. Quando Dean começou a caminhar para sua própria cama, Sam chamou-o.

- Hey Dean – o irmão o olhou – Será que... ahn... – Sam ficou vermelho.

- O quê, Sam?

- Eu sei que parece idiota, mas... – ele pigarreou, buscando coragem – Será que você poderia dormir comigo hoje?

Dean encarou o irmão. Viu a imagem do Sam pequeno e ingênuo, agarrado ao cobertor, olhando com olhos doces, pedindo para que dormisse com ele, por não querer ficar sozinho. Ali estava seu irmãozinho novamente, depois de todo aquele tempo. Seu desejo se realizara.

Balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça, apagando a luz e indo até a cama do irmão. Sam escorregou para o lado, dando espaço para ele se deitar. Dean se acomodou do lado de Sammy, sorrindo-lhe timidamente, enquanto ficavam se encarando, dizendo tantas coisas através daqueles dois pares de olhos verdes.

Adormeceram rapidamente, sentindo as respirações quentes e pesadas no rosto um do outro. Sem perceber, Sam acomodou-se no peito de Dean, como a criança pequena que costumava a ser. Dean abraçou o irmão, protetor como sempre, encostando o rosto nos cabelos lisos e cheirosos de Sam. Quem olhasse de cima, veria apenas duas crianças confortando-se.

E não precisaria ler pensamentos para saber qual tinha sido o desejo de Sam.

**FIM**


End file.
